Stages of Grief
by Ursa's number one fan
Summary: A group of 5 fics, with Debra coping with the end of her relationship with Rudy. Written for a LJ challenge community.
1. Stage One: Denial

**Title: **Overworked

**Theme Set/Prompt: **Five Stages of Grief - "Denial"

**Rating: **PG or PG-13

**A/N: **Written for a LJ challenge community. Written in Debra's point of view. Takes place at end of season one.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dexter or it's characters.

She was horrified by Rudy's confession and the cruel words that followed.

It couldn't be true. She had spent many hours with her co-workers during the past several weeks and had a clear idea on the signature moves of the Ice Truck Killer and he didn't fit the profile.

It just wasn't possible. She was certain she would have been dead by now if he were the Ice Truck Killer. She was unaware of his reasons dealing with Dexter.

It couldn't be true. She had always believed throughout her years of studying crime, focusing on serial killers, that none could possible have a romantic relationship. Rudy and her relationship was quite passionate and he made her comfortable. He made her feel more comfortable than all the men she had ever dated.

It had to a hallucination brought on by exhaustion. She had been overstressed by work and the endless hours involving the case of the Ice Truck Killer. Perhaps if she closed her eyes she would wake up from this nightmare.


	2. Stage 2 to 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Dexter

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Dexter**

**A/N: ****I wrote these a while ago and forgot to post them on . Sorry about delay.**

**Stage Two: Anger**

Debra woke up. She found herself alone in a dark room. She could hear voices arguing one which was her former lover Rudy. She heard herself being mentioned. It was not flattering at all.

Rudy's remark about her foolish choices echoed though her head.

It was a sore point for the woman. Deb was bitter about the entire situation. She was furious that anyone had doubts about her intelligence. She had been smart enough to become a detective after all.

Thinking back, she reflected on her past relationships with Sean and Rudy. She realized that she was a poor judger of character of lovers. Yet, she was angrier at herself then anyone else.

**Stage Three: Bargaining**

Debra wished she knew how to get out of the situation. The best way she knew of was bargaining. It worked well in law but she doubted that it would work this time, because she had nothing to offer in exchange for her freedom. As she considered it further she realized that It also hadn't work that well in past for that matter.

_"I want to head home," Deb told her lover. She was frustrated with the whole ordeal with Dexter wanting to investigate the death of a man who claimed to be his father. It always upset her whenever Dexter doubted Harry. She no longer wanted to be in his presence._

_"I thought you wanted to get closer to your brother," Rudy commented._

_"Oh, I do," Deb said slyly. "But, I figured we could go back to your place. To enjoy each other's company. Alone."_

_"I thought we already agreed that this was the best way for you and Dexter to get to know each other," Rudy objected, confused about Deb's changing of their plans. "Anyhow, it seems that there is a lot of stuff that needs to get done around here and Rita and Dexter will need the extra hands around for help."_

Deb remembered that what Rudy said seemed reasonable at the time but now looking back on it she didn't recall him being much of a help. She couldn't help but wonder what his alternate motives had been at the time.

**Stage Four: Depression**

Deb was finally out of Rudy's clutches. She was home. She was safe, but she never got chance to ask Rudy why. Debra wanted to know.

She was disappointed that he fled before getting arrested.

Deb anxiousness seemed to calm down some after one of her co-workers told her the news. They have found Rudy. But his captivity was brief because he killed himself. It frustrated her because she would never find out his reasons. She wanted to find out why she had been a target.

She dwelt more and more on the entire situation and the fact she never know why things had occurred the way they did.

**Stage Five: Acceptance**

Weeks had gone by since she learned he had died. At first the news was incredible, something she couldn't believe; he couldn't really be dead, then she was angry; how dare he die, she then moved on to being depressed; he was gone forever. Now, after going through an emotional rollercoaster she accepted that he had died.

And she accepted how she felt about him. How she had felt about him. He was gone now. Her feelings would never come to anything. It wasn't even like she could tell anyone. She could just mourn her loss alone. And that was enough for her.


End file.
